


Sleeping Beauty

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: starkerbingo ‘s prompt: watching someone sleep.starkerweek ‘s prompt: so fluffy it hurts.





	Sleeping Beauty

Tony smiles and pets Peter’s hair, staring at him. He was so tired today, after his patrol. 

He didn’t even really mean to fall asleep. He’s supposed to go home soon, but Tony is tempted to call May and tell her he’s staying the night. 

He was talking Tony’s ear off, a mile a minute, about his day. First with the test he got back he got a 100 on, then about MJ totally owning Flash in decathlon club, and then about his patrol. 

“You wouldn’t believe it Tony! I took on ten of them all by myself! I saved that little girl from them and then I also saved the fifteen girls in the back of their van from ever getting hurt-“

And he kept talking and talking and talking until he passed out on Tony. 

So now Tony has his boyfriend’s head in his lap, and is playing with his hair while he snoozes. He can’t keep the smile off of his face. How did he get so lucky with Peter? What did he do to deserve such a perfect person? 

Peter is so beautiful when he sleeps. So peaceful. Everything that haunts him in the waking world is gone, leaving Peter to babble and smile sweetly. No worries. No responsibilities. No tests to study for or aunts to soothe or lives to save. Nothing but the calm of sleep, and Tony to protect him. 

Tony wishes he could keep his boy like this forever. Peaceful, quiet, safe, his. No one to judge them here, no one to call them names or hurt them. It’s just the two of them, safe and happy and sleepy. 

Tony swears his heart melts when Peter slowly comes back to the waking world, face scrunching up as a yawn escapes. He rubs his eyes softly, then stretches out, mewling like a cat. He blinks his eyes open and smiles as Tony, cheeks pink from sleep. “Hi.” Peter whispers. 

Tony smiles back at him, eyes shining with love and adoration. “Hi, sleeping beauty.”

Peter blushes a deeper pink, giggling sweetly and pulling Tony down for a soft kiss. “How Long was I asleep for? Am I late for May?”

Tony shakes his head. “You were only asleep for half an hour, we still have a few minutes to relax.” He kisses Peter’s forehead, brushing his hair away. “Adrenaline crashes are the best sleeping pills.” He jokes. 

Peter giggles and closes his eyes, smile never leaving. He just feels so safe, here. Here, in Tony’s lap, on Tony’s couch, in Tony’s penthouse. He feels safer here than he would in the White House. This is the safest place in the world. 

Tony just keeps carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, smiling happily at him. “Alright baby boy, we better get you going home.”

Peter pouts but pulls Tony down for another kiss. “I love you, Tony.” He whispers. 

Tony only smiles back, nuzzling their noses together. “I love you too, my sleepy beauty.”


End file.
